A lot of foldable chairs and also a lot of high chairs special designed for small children exist in the market, such as the widely known wooden made “Trip Trap” chair, combined chair and table, assembling type of plastic seats and metal legs, and foldable chairs of different types.
When a child approaches an age when able to sit it is important that the child sits safe and comfortable and with a certain degree of freedom to move without risk of falling out of the chair while seated. It is also a major advantage that such a furniture is easy to put together and away when not in use. Also of a safety view, not to climb the chair when unattended, it is wise to put such a chair away. A fixed high chair for a child is commonly known as space demanding, thus foldable chairs are very practical.
In the field of foldable chairs constituting a flat, collapsed, folded unit when not in use, DE202011103275U1 describes a foldable multifunction furniture with a main use as a chair. The chair is made of mainly one base plate and comprising a foot rest plate and a seat plate to be folded out of the base plate. The surrounding portion of the frame constitutes the fore leg and support brackets for the unfolded seat and footrest plates. A central leg is unfolded from a top portion and constitutes a rear support leg. Seat and foot rest plate are connected to the rear support leg with a hinge system to fold and unfold and have locking bolts to the base plate frame structure to keep the plates and frame locked together in a folded position. When unfolding the seat plate comes out of the space above the seat and leaves a hole in the structure in the position of a seated persons back. This chair could have a use as a children chair, but lacks essential features for safety and comfort, such as back rest and safety hoop.
Another chair in the market is the “SUPAflat” chair. This is also a chair which may be folded and collapsed as a flat unit. This chair has two identical square U-formed leg structures, a seat plate, a backrest plate, a table like safety hoop and a slim foot rest plate. The leg structure, the seat plate, the backrest plate and the safety hoop are all linked and coupled together in a way that, when unfolding the chair, they arrange themselves in correct position for seating. Also, the safety hoop table is connected to, and holding the seat plate with a safety bar in the front and arranged for placing the children's legs on each side, preventing the seated child to fall out of the chair under the safety hoop.
Different foldable, collapsible flat unit chairs are available. Examples are given in DE29500023U1, US20060278140A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,084, CN201550932U, DE8434844U1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,243, DE202011103769. They do mainly consist of a plate structure, pivotably and/or rotatably hinged, to form a furniture or a chair when unfolded. Common to those are that they do not form a child chair with a foot rest and a safety hoop and they do not form a satisfactory backrest for a child.
For small apartments, confined living areas, a travelling family, and public areas like restaurants and the like, there are limited space for bulky furniture, especially when the furniture will not be in daily use.